


Screaming colour

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry is not impressed by Oliver, M/M, colour migraines are a pain, just like Oliver Queen, world is black and white until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming colour

There were many things that Barry Allen expected to experience of this world. The feeling of joy when the mixtures of greys burst from the dullness to an explosion of colours that he only heard of when he was younger. That explosion was meant to be the best thing for him, the meeting of his soulmate, two people connecting with the other. Sadly, in his head, he had this connection to be romantic, soft with a hint of delicate music. Not grumpy glares and a migraine that felt like lightning bolts were jolting through his head. 

 

His knees hit the ground, hands covering what he could of his head. He couldn’t open an eye to see who was running their hands through his hair. It was a soft touch, nice and comforting. Hush voices were surrounding him, anything they were saying sounded like nails over a chalkboard. 

 

He knew of this condition, or side effect really, of the bond connection. One person could be fine with the explosion of colour gracing their eyes, others, not so much. Barry was the latter as evident by the fucking pain that won’t leave him. This was not the first impression he was wanting on his soulmate. Even if said soulmate thought he looked like a kid who snuck out of school, asshole. 

 

“Is he okay?” Ah, there, the asshole speaks. 

 

“All your fault,” Barry gritted through his teeth. 

 

“What?” The soft cooling hand was replaced with a more calloused one. It was warm and rough but one touch and Barry can feel himself falling into the touch. Damn Oliver Queen and his healing hands. 

 

“Your fault,” Barry looked up at him, the pain shot through him at the colour of his eyes. What type of fucking Disney prince is this asshole? Oliver Queen makes soulmate swoon as he stares into his eyes, Barry can hear the headlines now. Truth is a matter of spin to this world. Bastards.

 

“How?” No, no, you are not winning this. 

 

“Soulmate causes colour, colour causes migraine, therefore, you are source of my pain,” He heard laughter for near him. 

 

“Well done Queen, not even five minutes of meeting your soulmate and you are already causing them pain,” He partly wanted to agree with this, a smaller voice was angry with this person being rude to his soulmate. He hated all of this already. 

 

“It’s not my fault, he is being dramatic,” Barry was going to kill him. 

 

“Asshole,” He gritted out, more laughter. 

 

“I like him,” A softer voice came into his hearing. The migraine that had erupted with the colour was fading into a dull ache. He could handle dull ache, dull ache was good for him. 

 

“Felicity,” Asshole replied. 

 

“Pain,” Barry groaned, his eyes opening to the face that was Oliver Queen with what looked to be concerned written over his face. Behind him, a blonde he guessed to be Felicity smiling with her camera out and two other men, one looking done and the other looking as though they were trying not to giggle. 

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver helped him to sit up right, his body swaying lightly. 

 

“M fine,” He shook his head, wincing as the dull ache did not appreciate that. 

 

“You sure?” Oliver sounded worried. 

 

“Positive,” He glared. 

 

“Cute,” Felicity squealed in the background. For real?

 

“Let me help you up,” That would be nice considering it was your fault. 

 

“Still not my fault,” Ah, it seems his migraine initiated his lack of brain to filter switch that was generally off on a very good day. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” He murmured, loud enough for Oliver to give him a look mixed between surprise and hilarity. 

 

Asshole.


End file.
